Jacob Erskine (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Tyler Paxton (father, deceased); Esme Erskine (mother, deceased); Abraham Erskine (grandfather, deceased), Anita Erskine (grandmother, deceased) Brian van Patrick (cousin); Michael van Patrick (cousin, deceased); Michael van Patrick, Patrick (clones of great-grandson); Michael, Van, K.I.A. (clones of cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nextin Pharmaceuticals | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Dale Eaglesham | First = Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1 | Last = Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Dr. Jacob Erskine was head of Nextin Pharmaceuticals and was the grandson of Dr. Abraham Erskine. Jacob's father was Tyler Paxton, one of Steve's fellow volunteers in the Super Soldier program. Apparently, Tyler and Esme, Professor Erskine's daughter, met at the professor's funeral. As Jacob, he turned down several job offers from S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI:13. It was revealed that he apparently uncovered the Super-Soldier Serum. Captain America was sent to Madripoor, where Erskine was, and infiltrated the Sovereign Hotel, where a party for international buyers was being held. Steve found that Erskine's wife looks like a woman he met in 1941. Attempting to follow, Steve shot two security guards to see if they had any elevator keys, but they didn't, meaning that he would have to take the stairs. But when he reached the V.I.P. gymnasium, he was attacked by several security guards augmented by the Super Soldier serum. However, the serum they were enhanced by was dangerously flawed, leading to irrationally violent behaviour and at least one collapsed in combat with a brain aneurysm. Steve defeated the guards and managed to find Jacob Erskine, who revealed to have taken on his grandfather's last name to call Steve's attention. Steve asked him if he was out for revenge because he got to become a Super Soldier and not his father. Erskine replied no, for he considered his father a hero for his intelligence and codecracking work in WWII. Steve further accused him of attempting to sell the Super Soldier formula to America's enemies, to which Erskine objected, stating that he was perfecting the formula to cure cancer and he wanted Steve's help so that he could finish it. Steve didn't believe him, citing the guards and his wife as proof. Erskine then claimed that formula was given to the guards without his permission, possibly by his head of security. Erskine fakes his death by being shot by an unknown attacker through a quick and silent bullet from afar. Later he is identified with Aloysius Thorndrake riding in a car following someone called Subject Twelve. Erskine indicates that he has recreated the Super Soldier formula and merely needed a sample of Steve Rogers's blood to compare. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Chemists Category:Geneticists